


Cyberbully

by insanity_prevailsXOx



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Gen, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_prevailsXOx/pseuds/insanity_prevailsXOx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ew. You're so ugly." "Ugh, why are you even still here? You think just because people read your pieces of crap that they like you?! Hahaa, dream on, 'Lilah.'" "You don't fit in here. We're all good, talented writers and then there's you. Get off now before we ambush you." I sighed, slamming the lid of my laptop shut, tears soon filling my eyes and cascading down my cheeks into a puddle on the pillow I so desperately clutched to. People get comments asking questions...not me. All I get, ever have gotten, ever will receive is hate. I wiped away the tears, but they continued to fall like rain in a storm. This isn't rare for me. I get it every day. I can't keep ignoring it. I've held back too long. I'm starting to believe it, I'm losing my confidence. Slowly, I'm believing I'm worthless. I'm nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyberbully

"Aren't you supposed to be studying, Lilah?" My dad asked, sitting in his chair next to the window, sipping slowly at his coffee. "Supposed to be. But I got bored it." He chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "Hey, why don't you call one of your friends and stuff? See if they want to come over and you can study together or whatever teenage girls do when they have free time an internet access." I nodded, standing up, grabbing my phone along the way and quickly jogging up a flight of stairs to my room, closing the door behind me and falling onto the bed. Scrolling through my contacts, I shrugged, deciding to call Amy. "Hello?" "Hi, Amy." "Oh my god! Delilah! Is that you? I haven't heard from you in a while, how are things?" "Don't get me started..." 

"Well, if you have nothing to do, how about you put those writing skills to good use? There's lots of websites you can post stories on now, and some are really popular." "Honestly, I'd love to, but I don't fancy searching for a good one for an hour and a half." Amy laughed, "typical," I could practically feel the smile in her voice, "try Quotev. It's really popular. Read through the popular stories, see what people like. Then use that little noggin of yours to conjure up something, create an account and wait for the reads to come flooding in." Our conversation continued for about half an hour, before she had to go study for some test. Considering she's a year older than me, I guessed this test was more important than me. Boredom soon over took me, and I sighed, looking up this 'Quotev' website. 

After about an hour of reading some stories, I shrugged, looking to the two blue buttons at the top. 'Log In' 'Sign Up'. My mouse hovered over the Log In button for a few seconds, then I clicked. What's the worst that could come from this, anyways? After about 10 minutes, my account was set up. I clicked on my profile, clicking on 'published' to post out a story. 

"Hey, Amy." "Hello again! I'm taking it you called me to tell me how you've joined?" I nodded, then realizing she couldn't see me. "Yeah...see, I haven't published my story yet, and I'm just so nervous about it...Could you please come ove-" A knock at my door interrupted my talking, and I told her to wait, standing up and opening my door. Amy. She grinned, pulling me into a hug. "Your dad invited me over. Just got here actually. So. About your story?" 

"Delilah, this is really good...You've worked so hard on this, it'd be a shame for nobody to see it. Please, Lilah. You really should post this. People would read it. I'll favorite it when you do, promote it, get you started...Will you?" I shrugged, sitting down next to her. "You post it for me." She nodded, clicking the 'Publish' button before I could protest to her anymore. "There. It's done. No going back."


End file.
